


Of Thievery and Fish

by War_of_the_Words



Series: Multiplayer [1]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Crack, Thievery, extremely short, improper use of creative licence, improper use of grammar, mentions of Kaito's only weakness, we were bored okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/War_of_the_Words/pseuds/War_of_the_Words
Summary: Kaito runs into an interesting specimen on his way back from a heist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure crack that we wrote in like 5 minutes when we were bored after school.

Once upon a time somewhere in Japan idk,

 KAITO STOLE ANOTHER JEWEL OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH BBBBOOOOOOOOYYYYY  
SNIP SNAP SNOOP

 OH NO, A FISH

 Kaito screamed in fear

the end


End file.
